As the information-oriented society has developed in recent years, a φ device which can store a large amount of information has been required. Particularly, the layer light source having a short wavelength is longed for as a light source for a large amount media such as DVD and as a light source for communication. The applicators reported a nitride semiconductor layer device having a lifetime of ten thousand hours or more under room-temperature continuous-wave operation of in the single mode at the wavelength of 403.7 nm.
As mentioned above, the next problem the nitride semiconductor device which can realize continuous-wave oscillation is to raise the power of the device, in order to put the device to practical use and expand the application fields. And a longer lifetime of stable continuos-wave oscillation must be realized.
Particularly, the semiconductor laser device which is used as a light source for the mass storage optical disk such as DVD requires sufficient optical power to enable recording and regenerating. And in such a semiconductor layer device, the stable lateral mode of oscillation is required. Concretely, the oscillation at 5 mW and 30 mW is required as optical power during recording and regenerating. And under such an oscillation, there is needed no kink in the electric current—optical power characteristics.
However, when the injection current into the laser device is increased and the optical power is increased, there is generally a kink due to the instability of the lateral mode, subsequently to the linear region after the initiation of oscillation, in the current—optical power characteristics. In order to put the laser device to practical use, the stable basic single lateral mode without a kink must be achieved in the optical power region of from the initiation of oscillation to 30 mW and further, a longer lifetime of oscillation must be achieved.